To Love A Demon:Sesshomaru
by Deidara'sStalker
Summary: A human girl finds herself to be in love with a demon lord.Sesshomaru. Will he return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

To Love...A Demon(Sesshomaru)chpt1

Age:8(for now)

"Come on! I've seen roadkill faster than you!" your friend Haraki shouted.

"I'm coming, gosh!" you shout back, catching up.

The two of you run through the forest back towards your village.

Only to be greeted by flames.

"What happened?!" you shriek while running around looking for your parents.

You ran into your burning home, and see your parents...dead.

"Mom! Dad!" you shout. Your little brother was gone, too.

You run back outside with tears running from your eyes.

"Haraki!! Where are you?!" you shout running from door to door, tree to tree.

You brush your long black hair from your hazel green eyes.

And you see Haraki, your best friend since you were two, was being stabbed in his side by a large demon with black hair and crimson eyes.

He falls to the ground, blood spraying from the wound.

"Haraki!" you shout. Unfortunate for you, your cry got the attention of the demon.

He slowly walks up to you, and picks you up by the neck.

"Die"

You wake up. Not only from your dream about your past, but also because of the cold air blowing against your body.

"I guess I left the window open." you tell yourself.

'Wait. There is no window in my room. Heck, i'm not even _in_ my room!' you think as you pull the thin white sheet off of your body.

"What the hell?!" you shout as you see that you were nude and had been scarred, scratched, and bruised.

Someone tended to your wounds. But who?

You finally realize that you are out in the middle of the forest with only a thin sheet to cover you.

The sad thing was, though...You can't even remember your name. You don't know how you got outside, why you are injured, or anything about yourself. Not even your dream.

It was one of the dreams you forget the instant you wake up.(I hate those)

"What is going on?" you ask yourself as you slowly stand up and wrap the sheet around you.

You wander through the forest as your body aches all over.

You stop as you see a demon. He had long silver-white hair and a fluffy thing on his shoulder. You see a lavander-colored crescent moon on his forehead.

You try to move quietly around him and try not to wake him up or all hell might break loose.

_crack_. You step on a twig about 25 feet away from him.

He wakes up. He sees you but doesn't do anything.

You see a little girl about the age of 8 run up to him.

'Shit! That girl is going to get herself killed!' you think but say and do nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The lady is awake!" she shouts.

He just stares at her and stands up.

"Leave." he says to you and starts to walk away.

"But Lord Sesshomaru! She's still injured! What if she gets hurt again?" the girl cries.

"That's not our problem. Now let's _go_." he says in a stern voice.

"But my Lord! I worried about her! Can't she just stay with us until she's better?" the girl asks sweetly.

"Sigh. Rin." he says as he looks down at the 8 year old.

Her eyes get big.


	2. Chapter 2

To Love...A Demon(Sesshomaru)chpt2

"Did you see that, miss?! Lord Sesshomaru said you can stay with us untill you get better!" Rin shouted with big sparkly eyes.

"Well, come on!" Rin says while pulling your hand.

"Uh, where am I exactly?" you ask her as you were pulling the sheet to you.

"I don't know yet. Lord Sesshomaru won't tell me."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! There you are, milord! I was so worried!" a toad-like demon holding a staff with two heads shouted.

Sesshomaru just glared and walked past him.

"Jaken-sama! Look who Lord Sesshomaru let stay with us!" Rin said while clenching your hand.

"Oh? Sesshomaru-sama let this wench stay with us?"

"I'd watch what I say if I were you." you say with anger.

"Really? I'm soo scared of the human." the toad says. _Thwack_! You kick him so hard he practically flies 50 feet and hits a cliff, then falls into the river.

"Really." you say and start walking away with Rin holding your hand.

"So, Rin, is it? What am I doing here?" you ask, hoping for her to answer.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru-sama told me to stay in the forest while he went to the village, but I didn't and I saw that you were asleep and hurt and I asked milord to heal you." she says happily.

"Oh. 'That explains a lot.'" you say.

You hear Jaken struggle to get out of the strong river.

Panting, he says as he gets out of the crystal clear water, "Stupid...wench..."

You turn around and punch him. The force made a hole in the ground about 1 foot deep and 2 feet wide.

"Wow, my lady! You are very strong!" Rin says in a delighted voice.

You turn around and see Sesshomaru with an annoyed expression.

He turns around and signals the three of you to follow.

All of a sudden a two-headed dragon runs past you. You were startled, but didn't show it on your face.

"My lady, this is Ahn. He likes to give me rides." Rin says while mounting the beast.

"Why don't you get on, too?" she asks.

"No, thank you, Rin. I'll walk for now." you answer.

"What's your name?" Rin asks while looking at you.

"I don't know, Rin. I can't remember anything." you say staring at the night sky.

"Oh. Well, why don't I think of a name to call you?" Rin says pondering.

Jaken walks up to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure we should take her with us, milord? I think she may become a burden." he says, trying to convince Sesshomaru to ditch you and leave.

"The girl stays here, Jaken. She will be to care of Rin for a while. I don't really want her here, either, but at least Rin won't be bugging us anymore." he answers.

"Yes, milord."

You look at Rin and see that she has fallen asleep.

You smile and start walking a little faster.

You meet up with Sesshomaru and stare at his back, holding the sheet to your body.

You were debating on if you should ask if you could get some clothes from a village or not, considering he hates your guts.

You forget to watch where you're going and trip over a rock and bump Sesshomaru.

He turns and glares at you. You apologize and step back.

You were exhausted from walking several hours nonstop and ask, "Sesshomaru-sama, can we camp soon?"

He just stares at you and turns away, not bothering to answer.

"You could at least give me something to wear other than this stupid sheet!" you shout, not aware that you did.

You get rammed into a tree.

Sesshomaru gripped your neck and pressed against the tree with tremendous force.

"You will not talk to me like that, you wench, or so help me, I'll cut off your head right here and now."

"Sorry.." you somehow manage to say and he releases your neck, causing you to gasp for air.

He takes off his shirt and tosses it to you.

"Here. Now stop talking and follow my orders." he says and walks away.

You slide the top half of his kimono on and let the thin white sheet drop to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

To Love...A Demon(Sesshomaru)chpt3

"Jerk." you whisper at the pitch that only dogs would possibly be able to hear. Sesshomaru turns his head and glares angrily.

'Shit! He heard that!' you think widening your eyes in fear.

Sesshomaru turns back and walks faster. You follow struggling to keep up and eventually decide to mount the dragon/horse that Rin was riding.

You hold her in your arms securely. You sit there for about another 5 hours, and drift away into sleep.

Several hours later you were forcefully shaken awake.

"What?!" you shout, giving them the message that you were awake and for them to stop.

"We are stopping for now. Don't get in the way or this Sesshomaru will get rid of the burden." Sesshomaru threatens.

You dismount the dragon/horse and lean against a tree.

Rin walks up to you with a huge smile on her delicate face holding a tray with a fried fish on a stick, a small green bowl of rice with chopsticks, and some green tea.

"Here, milady!" Rin happily says as she hands the tray to you.

"Thanks."

You pick up the stick and take a small bite of the fish's side, careful not to bite at the sharp bones.

'Eeww. Apparently I dislike the taste of fish.' you think forcing the meat down without making a disgusted face.

You take a sip of the tea, and eat all of the food, including the fish, not wanting to be rude.

"Thank you, Rin. It was delicious!" you say with a smile, despite the fact you had to eat the vulgur fish.

That particular comment made Rin's usual smile spread at least 3 times as big.

"Really?!" she asks with sparkly eyes.

"Yes, Rin." you had to admit it was really satisfying(not counting the fish) for a 7-8 year old.

"Thanks!" she shouts and skips away swinging her arms.

You watch as Sesshomaru leaves and heads for a clearing in the forest.

You wait for about 5 minutes before standing up and following him. He was walking pretty slow, so you should be able to catch up to him.

After a while of walking, you see a forked path. You turn right, heading up a hill instead of going left, unsure of the direction Sesshomaru went.

You walk past several trees and beautifully colored flowers and end up at a large cliff.

As you look at your surroundings, you notice that the cliff was actually part of a waterfall.

'Sesshomaru must have gone left.' you think while staring at the beautiful flowing water. You walk up close to it and look beyond the edge.

"Shit!" you say quietly as you immediately see Sesshomaru at the bottom of the falls, bathing.

Of course, there was a lot of really thick mist from the falls so you couldn't see anything below the waist.

You accidentally knock a small rock off of the cliff and send it downward- towards Sesshomaru.

You panic and kneel down and back up, praying that he wouldn't see you.

Sesshomaru looks up. He doesn't see anything, but is still suspicious.

You decide that you weren't ever going to try looking down a waterfall again.

You run down the long hill that led you to the falls and meet with Rin.

"What were you doing, milady?" she asks you curious.

"I was uh...looking at some flowers?" you lie.

"Oh! Really? Can you show them to me?" Rin asks you with pleading eyes.

"Sure?"

You lead Rin back up the trail you took up to the waterfall, but don't go all the way up.

"Here, Rin." you say as you bend over and pick a flower from the path that you were walking in.

It was a pink and dark purple stargazer lily. You put it in Rin's hair.

"It's so pretty! Oh, milady! That reminds me! I thought of a name I could call you!" she says happily.

"What is it?" you ask.

"Saya! Do you like it?" Rin asks cheerfully.

"Yes, it's beautiful." you respond, smiling while picking more flowers.

"Let's make a flower crown and give it to Lord Sesshomaru, Saya-chan!" Rin says, tying the stems together.

"Are you sure he's not going to be annoyed by it?" you ask fearfully.

"Of course he won't, Saya! I always give him flowers and he always keeps them!" Rin shouts.

"Ok, Rin. Here. It's a blue tulip."

You and Rin make wonderful crowns of flowers, but you were only attracted to the black and red roses.(There were alot of them.)

You make a crown for you, and let Rin, being the fast worker she is, make the rest. It was created with black and red roses, every other one black. It was the perfect fit, so you wore it all the way down to the camping site, where Sesshomaru and Jaken were sitting by the fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Saya and I made something for you and Jaken-sama!" she says and runs up to them and places them on their heads.

"No! I won't wear this! It's too feminine! It'll ruin my reputation!" Jaken shouts, rejecting the gift.

"What reputation?" Rin asks.

Sesshomaru hits him with his staff. "Fine..." He lets Rin place the all pink flowers on his head.


End file.
